tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Collectible Railway
Collectible Railway is a merchandise range by Fisher-Price that is in exclusively sold in Brazil, Hong Kong, India, Indonesia, Malaysia, Russia, The Philippines, The Middle East, Singapore, Slovenia, Czech Republic, South Africa, South China, South Korea and Vietnam. Engines 2014 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Charlie * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Belle * Gator * Timothy * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Victor 2015 * Bill * Whiff * Stanley in Space * Scruff * Connor * Caitlin * Winston * Skiff * Luke * Mike * Push and Puff Thomas * Push and Puff Percy * Push and Puff Victor * Thomas with cargo car * Percy with cargo car 2016 * Ben * Rosie * Ashima * Yong Bao 2017 * Stanley * Axel * Raul * Theo * Hurricane * Ivan * Frankie * Marion 2018 * Shane * Lexi Rolling Stock * Coal truck (two versions) * Cargo truck (two versions) * Barrel truck * Farm truck * Aquarium truck * Log truck * Cargo Crane * Troublesome Truck * Quarry truck * Hector * Annie and Clarabel * Mail Coaches * Dino Fossil truck * Henrietta Vehicles 2014 * Kevin * Flynn * Harold 2017 * Trevor Special Edition Engines 2016 * Shooting Star Gordon * Patchwork Hiro 2017 * Streamlined Thomas Multi-Packs * Thomas Classics (Includes Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and a blue coal truck) * Steamworks Repair (Includes Thomas, Victor, Kevin and an orange truck with ￼boiler) * Percy's Mail Delivery (Includes Percy, Charlie, a mail coach and a red truck with mailbags) * Search and Rescue (Includes Percy, red truck with blue barrel, Harold and Butch) * Friends Around the World (Includes Thomas, Percy, Hiro, Ashima, Axel, Raul, Gina, Yong Bao, Ivan, and Victor) Track Packs * Straight Track Pack * Curved Track Pack * Switch Track Pack Sets * Thomas at Maron Station * Percy's Mail Delivery * Diesel's Quarry Special * Salty and Cranky's Cargo Drop * Diesel's Load & Go * Thomas & Percy's Raceway * Toby's Treasure Hunt * Shark Adventure Railway * Charlie's Day at the Quarry * Bash at Misty Island * Thomas' Great Dino Delivery * Tidmouth Sheds * Percy at the Rescue Center * Busy Day on Sodor Deluxe Set * Reg at the Scrapyard * Misty Island Zipline * Thomas at the Coal Hopper Trivia * The engine models are modified from the Take-n-Play range, with hook-and-loop couplers, similar to the ERTL range, but they rotate 360 degrees. These designs would later be re-used for the Adventures range on a global scale. * Characters that were already released in Adventures that were Oliver, Harvey, Stephen, Ryan, Nia, Hong-Mei, Den, Dart, Philip, Hugo, Bertie and Ace were never released in Collectible Railway. * Ferdinand, Henry and the prototypes of Emily, Hiro and Spencer are incorrectly depicted with Fowler tenders. * Edward and Henry are incorrectly depicted as 2-6-0 engines, Gordon is depicted as a 0-6-2, and Hiro, Spencer, Belle, Connor, Caitlin and Mike are given a 2-6-2 wheel arrangement. * For promotion, in India, the toys are sold with DVDs of Thomas and Friends Movies: Sets - Blue Mountain Mystery and Engines - King of the Railway. * Like his 2014 Take-n-Play model, Kevin has rail wheels. * Some of the rolling stock has been released in multiple different colours. * The 'Stanley in Space' model was based on the YouTube video "A Toy Train In Space". * Belle's prototype model has blue buffers. * Toby has a red bufferbeam, but the buffers themselves are unpainted. * Ashima is missing the detail on her cylinder block and bufferbeam. * Diesel 10's bufferbeams are completely grey, much like the Adventures release of Toby. * The prototypes for Spencer and Hiro have painted trailing wheels. Category:Merchandise